house of danger
by houseofanubisfan226
Summary: eddie has a vision about patrica what do you think will happen read to find out...


House of anubis house of danger episode 1

eddie: nooooo breaths heavenly

fabian: eddie what is it did you have another vision

eddie: yeah and it wasnt a good one either

fabian: what was your vision about

eddie: patrica something bad is gonna happen and ik it

patrica: did you here someone screaming last night

amber: you heard that to

kt: i think everybody heard it

nina: so did i

joy: maybe someone had a bad dream last night

fabian: you guys eddie has something to tell you

eddie: i had a bad dream about patrica

alfie&jerome: whispers patrica

jerome: somethings gonna happen to patrica

alfie: but your visions always come true

patrica: that means something bad is gonna happen to me oh no

amber: does that mean your dreams gonna come real

kt: its possible all his other visions came true about ms. denby about me

nina: if it comes true what are we gonna do

joy: it cant come true i cant loose my best friend

alfie: im scared

jerome: we just have to make sure patricas never alone

alfie: will stay at her sides at all times becaus were all in this together

sibuna gang: sibuna

mr. sweet : attention all students just a reminder that the hawaii school dance is tonight

mara: im so excited about the school dance

willow: i love the whole hawaiian theme does the hawaiian dance

mara: i picked out my dress and everything

willow: me too like i said love the whole hawaiian theme does the hawaiian dance

patrica: what if something happens to me his visions always come true

amber: she makes a really good point

nina: amber

amber: what im just saying

nina: were not gonna let anything bad happen to you

kt: yeah you have nothing to worry about

joy: im not gonna let anything happen to you

alfie: yeah trixie were on your side

jerome: we all are

patrica: thanks guys

mr sweet: mara and willow will you help us get ready for the dance

willow: of course right mara

mara: right

mr sweet: help with the decorations

willow: ok

mara: got it all hold the ladder for you

willow: thankyou mara

mara: no problem willow

willow: we should hire a really good dj

mara: yes we should

fabian: hey nina can i talk to you

nina: sure

fabian: wanna go to the hawaiian school dance with me

nina: yes

alfie: hey amber do you wanna go to the school dance with me

amber: yes alfie id love to

eddie:so jerome who are you taking to the dance

jerome: mara you

eddie: i think im just gonna go with some friends

jerome: thats cool where arethe girls there taking forever

alfie: i cant wait anymore i want to get to the dance floor

fabian: me too me and nina on the dance floor together dancing tonights gonna be magical

eddie: i cant wait to have fun

willow: hey you guys

jerome: wow mara you loook great tonight

mara:and you look very handsome tonight

fabian: wow nina you look beautiful this fine evening

nina: you llok great yourself

alfie: wow my princess you look insanely beautiful tonight

amber: and you my prince look really handsome this fine evening

patrica: uh hello can we cut it with the public display of affection and lets go

joy: lets go hit the dancefloor

kt: its time to party

willow: lets go

nina: wow look at this place

fabian: yeah they did a really good job

willow: wow i love the whole hawaiian theme vibe does the hawaiian dance

joy: so patrica why dont you ask eddie to dance

patrica: your funny

joy: come on

kt: hey eddie you wanna dance

eddie: sure

joy: look at that eddie and kt dancing together

patrica: it doesnt bother me

joy: patrica

patrica: pkay it bothers me its ok as long as they dont do something i wouldnt approve of

jerome: mara wanna dance

mara: sure lets hit the dance floor

fabian: nina is everything allright

nina: im just worried about patrica

fabian: look nothings gonna happen to patrica

nina: how do you know fabian eddies visions always come true

fabian: we shouldnt about that right now lets dance

nina: ok

alfie: so amber you wanna dance

amber: yes id like that

patrica: uh im gonna go get some fresh air

kt: im having fun with you tonight eddie

eddie: me too

kt: im glad to be spending my time dancing with you

eddie: me too

kt: your an amazing guy eddie

eddie: and your an amazing girl

kt & eddie: kiss

eddie: patrica wait

patrica: runs out crying

nina: patrica whats wrong

patrica: edddie

amber: words patrica

patrica: eddie kissed kt

nina & amber: hu

patrica: will you guys do me a huge favor dont let eddie try to find me

nina & amber: shake their heads yes

patrica: crys

eddie: what have i done

kt: im so sorry well what are you waiting for go find her

jerome: hey what happened why did patrica run out crying

alfie: yeah why im lost

willow: eddie kissed kt

jerome&alfie: what

joy: aha

amber: you

eddie: you spoke to patrica

nina: how could you eddie

amber: cant you see that patrica still has feelings for you

nina: she always get jealous when your alone with kt

eddie: look that kiss was a mistake just please tell me that patrica isnt at the house

nina&amber: uhh

eddie: and not in the tunnel

nina&amber: uhh

eddie: i have to go patricas in danger

nina: come on amber

amber: im coming

jerome: were coming to

alfie: of course

joy: lets go

fabian: wait whos gonna stay here and cover for us

kt: all cover for you go find patrica

fabian: thanks kt

kt: no problem

mara: whats going on why is everybody leaving

willow: yeah why would anybody want to leave this dance like i said love the whole hawaiian theme does the hawaiian dance

kt: well they said it was imprtant that they leave because they think patrica uh sprained her ankle so they sll went to the hospital to see

mara: i hope shes ok

willow: me too

patrica: crys what is that light over there woah ahhhhh

jerome: did you guys here that

eddie: yeah it sounds like screaming

nina: yeah and the only one who was going to the tunnel was patrica

alfie: patrica

amber: your dream is coming real

joy: its coming from over there

patrica: ahh

fabian: it sounds like its coming from the other side of the wall

nina: look you guys my lockets glowing

amber: way to go nina

patrica: ahhhhhhh

eddie: saves patrica

eddie: thats one dream im not allowing to come true

patrica: get your hands off me doofus

eddie: i just saved your life

patrica: yeah well why dont go save your precious kt from danger kk leaves

eddie: shes never gonna forgive me is she

jerome: no way man

alfie: i cant believe you hurt trixie

eddie: huuuu what have i done


End file.
